


Breaking Free

by Madkat89



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Braids, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwobbit Bilbo Baggins, Dwobbits, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Families of Choice, Female Bilbo Baggins, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Muteness, Overprotective Dwarves, Quest of Erebor, Rule 63, Trauma, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkat89/pseuds/Madkat89
Summary: Traumatized when her parents were killed during the Fell Winter, Dwobbit Billa Baggins hasn't spoken a word since. Feeling isolated in the Shire, Gandalf offers her a way out. The only downside was the dragon waiting at the end. However, the chance for a new beginning and possibly a new family was too tempting to pass up. Now, here's hoping that things would go smoothly.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Ori
Comments: 113
Kudos: 432





	1. Dwarves in the Shire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



> Yes, this is another new story. I promise that I will update/finish some of my other stories soon.
> 
> "Speaking"
> 
> 'Writing'

Billa's world was one of silence. 

It had happened during the Fell Winter when she'd lost both of her parents. The shock had turned her mute. At first, people had been sympathetic. After all, they had all had a horrific winter, but losing your entire immediate family in one blow was hard. But as time went on and she didn't get better according to other people's schedule's they started disappearing from her life. She'd only been a child at the time when her parents had died, but it didn't matter. 

Before she knew it, 30 years had passed and she still lived alone in Bag End, the silence echoing loudly in her ears. To that day to this one, she had still been unable to speak a word, but she took solace in her books and her writing. She and the Gamgees had long ago worked out a system where he oversaw her holdings for her, only bringing matters that truly needed her attention to her. In return, she gave him a substantial part of the income. After all, being the only adopted child of the head Baggins meant that she was independently wealthy. 

Not that people knew that she was his adopted child, thinking her to be his entirely. Bungo had decided to never marry and thus needed an heir to oversee his holdings. And it was true that she appeared more hobbit than the halfling that she truly was. But her father had been a dwarf, of the line of Ur. As such, it was undetermined which parent she would truly take after. Would she age like her hobbit mother or like her dwarven father? She had no answers for this, as all three of her parents had perished during that winter, long before any determinations could be made. 

However, of late she was starting to suspect that she would age truer to her dwarf side than her hobbit side. By all accounts she should be a comfortably middle aged hobbit by this point, but she still looked and felt like a lass just reaching her majority. This too led to more whispers, but Billa didn't bother to try and explain. She'd come to accept that the hobbits would always talk about her and never really accept her. She knew that her Took relatives loved and cared for her, but they lived days away and could only visit occasionally. Besides, her inability to talk hindered their interactions, as much as she loved them in return.

So here she remained, a pariah in the Shire, shut away in Bag End, although people still treated her politely to her face. Still, it was time for a change, the isolation becoming nigh on unbearable. She was sitting outside on her front bench puffing on her pipe and contemplating this when fate decided to go ahead and step in.

So lost was she in her thoughts that she did not notice the man making his way slowly up the path. In fact, he startled her quite badly, making her scramble to catch her pipe when he called out good morning from where he leaned on her front gate. She shot him a small glare but it lacked any real heat to it. After a moment, her racing heart slowed and she grudgingly nodded back at him.

He asked quietly, "Could an old man stop and rest his weary bones on your bench for a spell?"

Sighing, there went her thinking time, she motioned for him to go ahead. He accepted her offer with alacrity and with a swiftness that belied his apparent age, joined her on the bench. He pulled out his own pipe and she offered him a light, which he accepted gratefully.

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes before he remarked idly, "Most people are more suspicious or at least ask more questions of strangers that suddenly appear."

Sighing internally, Billa dug through her skirt pocket for the tiny notepad and pencil she carried there. Finding it, she pulled it out and quickly scribbled 'I'm mute' before handing it over for him to read.

He raised a brow but took the paper and read the note. His second eyebrow joined the first when he read the note. Handing back the paper, he asked, "Since when, Billa Baggins? I remember you as a faunt, chattering away the day with any who would stop and listen and a few who wouldn't."

She chose her words carefully before handing the pad back to him. 'It happened during the Fell Winter, when we lost so many. No one knows why or can find anything wrong that might be causing it. Even the elves didn't know.'

"You asked the elves?"

'Grandfather asked for their help when I didn't recover in a reasonable amount of time. They had vague theories but nothing of substance to help.' 

She didn't add that they had said that she was suffering from the trauma and grief of losing her family and that she might fade away entirely. Billa had been furious upon hearing that and had rallied every ounce of Took stubbornness that she possessed and regained her health, but she never again regained her ability to speak.

"Which elves?"

'Lord Elrond's son, Elladan.' Although he had infuriated her, they had somehow managed to strike up a friendship nonetheless.

"He's a good healer, although not as talented as his father is. Still, this things will either work themselves out or they won't. What about your parents?"

Her strokes were rough as she scratched out her reply, 'They died. Fell Winter. Who are you anyway?' She shoved the note at him and glared.

His expression saddened and he seemed to age as he read her note. "It seems that I have been gone too long. I am sorry for your loss, Belladonna's spirit was one of the brightest I've ever had the privilege to meet, her loss is all of middle earth's. As for who I am, does the name Gandalf mean anything to you?"

She thought for several minutes before hesitantly scribbling, 'Fireworks?'

Gandalf grinned. "That's right, I made fireworks for the Old Took's one hundredth birthday. I'm glad that the hobbits at least remember that much about me."

She shrugged, 'My parents used to talk about you, but I don't really remember anything more than that, it was long ago. What brings you to the Shire?'

He held his peace for several minutes, blowing smoke rings and she was content to let him be. Finally he asked, "Describe your life in the Shire in a single word and then I will tell you why I am here."

She started and crossed off several words before finally settling on one. With a sigh of resignation, she wrote: Lonely.

"Now that's an odd choice for a bright young lass like yourself. Surely you have family still, even if your parents are gone."

She scowled at him. 'You said one question.' She underlined the word one several times.

He smiled disarmingly at her, "Humor an old man's curiosity."

She wrote FINE before taking the pad back and writing a long message. 'Since I lost my voice and my parents, I have been a virtual outcast. Although my family was kind at first, when I didn't get better according to their timeline, they found other things to do with their time. The Sackville-Bagginses have tried to evict me from my home several times on the grounds that if I cannot speak I cannot manage my estates. They also drug the fact that I am only half hobbit into the matter, but the fact remains the Bungo adopted me as his own so they had no legal claim. Also, the Gamgees are kindly folk who help me manage my holdings. They are worth far more gold than I could ever pay them. My Took and Brandybuck relations are kind, but being unable to speak to them makes anything more than short visits strenuous. Other than small trips to the market, I rarely if ever see anyone. The elves have been far kinder than some of my relatives, but they keep waiting for me to fade away. By all rights, I should've just died when my parents did. It might've spared me from all these years alone.'

To her surprise, he didn't immediately rebuke her or pity her. He just eyed her intently before returning to his pipe and smoke rings. Truthfully, Billa felt a little bit guilty about writing the last two sentences, but it felt good to finally get the words out into the open from where they had been festering inside of her for so long. 

Finally Gandalf tapped out his pipe and turned to her. "I believe that the Valar spared you that day for a reason. What reason, I cannot know. But I know this, fate is not done with you yet. And since you've been honest with me, I will be honest with you. I am here in the Shire because I have a problem. A company needs another member for their party and I have been searching high and low for the right person to join their quest. It is a matter of utmost importance that I chose the right person to join them. I think that I might have the solution to both of our problems. They need another member and you need to get away from this Shire. Would you be willing to join their quest?"

Her heart leapt at the question. Hadn't she been wishing just an hour ago for a chance to leave the Shire, to start her life anew. However a more cautious voice whispered in the back of her mind, one that sounded suspiciously like Bungo, "Who is this company that he speaks of? What is this quest? He is long on needs and short on answers." Would they even accept a mute in their company? If they didn't find her useful, would they just abandon her somewhere in the wilderness to die?

Picking up her pad, she chose her words with utmost care, thinking each one through before putting it on the paper. 'I make no promises, Gandalf. I will need more information before I decide one way or the other and they deserve to ask their questions of me. Invite them to my house for dinner tomorrow and we'll see if it works out then. If we do not suit, I am out nothing more than a little bit of time and a meal. How many am I to expect?'

Gandalf chuckled, "Finally! A person of sense. Yes, Billa Baggins, I think that you will do nicely. There will be thirteen dwarves and myself for dinner tomorrow. They have been on the road for a long time and will undoubtedly be hungry. I think that if you prepare enough for a meal for two hobbits for each dwarf, that will be more than sufficient."

She quirked and eyebrow and wrote sassily, 'So, a small family get together then.'

"Exactly so, exactly so." Standing, he carefully tucked his pipe away into his robes and picked up his staff. "Until tomorrow, young Billa."

She nodded, watching him walk slowly away before shaking herself from her complacency. She had company coming, she needed to prepare.

* * *

She spent the better part of the day cooking. She took special care to make all the dishes that her father had loved. She knew that ever since Erebor, these dwarves had been forced to wander, although things had improved somewhat with the settling of Ered Luin. But if she could make them feel even a little bit more at home, then that was what she would do. And although she was half dwarf, she was also half hobbit and hobbit hospitality was legendary. She would not shame that part of her heritage by putting out a shabby feast.

She had just finished pulling out the last of fresh loaves of bread when the first knock sounded. Making her way to the door, she grabbed the chalkboard that she had specially prepared as she went. Opening the door, she wasn't prepared for the sheer size of the dwarf standing in front of her. He bowed and said, "Dwalin, at your service."

She smiled and curtsied to him before holding up her sign. It said simply: Billa Baggins. Welcome to my home. I cannot speak but you are most welcome.

Once he nodded his understanding, she motioned for him to follow her. Taking his cloak, she hung it neatly in the hall and then led him through to the dining room. Pulling out her notebook, she hastily scribbled, 'I'd like to wait until everyone is here for the main meal, but everything on the table is available to snack on and I can fetch you an ale if you wish.'

He rumbled, "Much appreciated, lass."

She had just fetched the ale when the second knock came. Grabbing the chalkboard, she went through the routine a second time with Balin. When Balin and Dwalin bashed heads together, she sighed nostalgically. Her father had done that with a few of the dwarves that had passed through the Shire, his booming laugh ringing out. 

Yet another knock drew her from her musing and she hurried back to the door. She knew as soon as she opened the door that these two were mischief makers. First there was their synchronized bows and then Kili mangled her name. She accepted Fili's weapons with good grace, pleased that he was following the rules of hospitality. She had just set them gently aside when she turned around to find Kili wiping his muddy feet on her good furniture. She smacked him upside the head and he yelped, turning to face her with wounded eyes. Propping her hands on her hips, she scowled at him and he hung his head sheepishly. Tossing him a rag so he could clean up his mess, she turned and wrote a note, holding it up so Fili could read it. 'Could you all help me move the dining room table? I don't think everyone will fit in the room that it's in.'

He grinned and nodded, moving to talk to Dwalin with Kili trailing after him. Eying the box, she decided that he had done well enough and decided to let it go. Overseeing the moving of the table, she almost missed the next knock. Scurrying to open the door, she was knocked backwards when a group of dwarves fell in the door. Sitting up, she looked over at the door to see Gandalf bending over and peeking in the door. Sighing, she straightened her skirt and resisted the urge to rub her aching bottom, that hardwood floor was hard! She was just about to climb to her feet when a hand reached out. Surprised, she put her hand in the offered one and was lifted easily to her feet.

The young dwarf who had helped her to her feet quickly let go of her hand but offered her a shy smile. "Ori, at your service."

Looking around for her chalkboard, she sighed when she saw in pieces of to the side of the hall. Thankfully Balin came to her rescue. "Ori, so glad that you all made it. This is our hostess, Miss Billa Baggins. She's unable to speak but welcomes us into her home. If you'll follow me, she's laid out a lovely feast."

Standing to one side with Gandalf, she smiled as each dwarf introduced himself. After the last one entered the other room, she asked Gandalf, 'I thought you said thirteen?'

"The last one will be along a little later."

'I'd better save him a plate then. Excuse me.' Heading to the other room, she quickly pulled together a couple of plates and tucked them away from the ravenous dwarves. It pleased her to see them tuck so eagerly into the food, especially the dishes that her father had loved. A few were speaking in Khuzdul and she almost cried when she heard the rumbling sound, not realizing how much she had missed it. It had been so long since she had heard it that she had forgotten most of what she'd known, but just hearing it took her back to happier days with her parents, her father grumbling in Khuzdul while her mother gently teased him from his sour mood.

She excused herself with the excuse that she needed to fetch her spare chalkboard, but she really just needed a moment to compose herself. Taking several deep breaths, she pushed back the tears that threatened. She wasn't going to disgrace herself by crying over a few spoken words. She was stronger than that, both of her parents had said that she was strong and she wasn't going to disgrace them by weeping like a silly Bracegirdle. 

Hurrying back, she had just reached the hallway when she was met by Ori carrying his plate. "Excuse me, what do I do with this?"

Fili scooped the plate out of his hands and tossed it down the hall to Kili. Sighing, she quickly moved out of the way. The rest of the dwarves catching on to what was going on started stomping out a rhythm, which was fine, until they started clashing the knives together. They were dwarves, surely they understood how hard it was to get an edge on soft Shire steel. Scowling, she quickly wrote, 'Please don't do that, you'll blunt them.'

She should've realized that Bofur would take her words as a challenge. He got the same gleam in his eye as her da used to right before he did something that he knew would drive her mother crazy.

"Did ya hear that, lads? She says we'll blunt the knives."

And just like that, chaos ensued. Making a note to pay Bofur back for instigating it, she allowed herself to be pulled into their antics. Dodging flying plates and cutlery, she allowed the dwarves to twirl her from dwarf to dwarf as they danced. Finally, she was twirled into a spotless kitchen while the dwarves all laughed good naturedly. It was at that moment that there was a knock announcing the final dwarf. 

Eyes sparkling, she shook her head at the mischievous dwarves and went to answer the door. When she opened it, a majestic looking dwarf was standing there. He tried to stare her down, but she merely waved him into the house. He entered the house like he was expecting an ambush at any moment. Ignoring it, she shooed him forward until he reached the dining room. It was the only one large enough to hold all the dwarves anyway. While the others greeted the dwarf who's name was apparently Thorin, and why did she know that name, she went and fetched the plates from the warming oven along with a generous mug of ale.

Setting it down in front of him, Thorin nodded his thanks. Billa nodded and made her way over by the fireplace where she could watch things but still be out of the way. He had polished off half of the food before he spoke, the health of the other dwarves apparently convincing him that the food wasn't poisoned. "So this is the hobbit."

She nodded, wondering where he was going to go with this.

"She looks more like a milkmaid than a burglar. Too shy to even speak to me. Gandalf, what were you thinking?"

Billa scowled at him. Grabbing the chalkboard, she wrote quickly, 'I'm mute, not stupid. Don't insult me in my own home, dwarf, when you haven't even had the courtesy to offer me your name.'

He looked startled and she heard what sounded like a snicker hastily turned into a cough that she thought might be Kili, but wasn't entirely sure. He mumbled something under his breath in Khuzdul. Meeting her eyes, he inclined his head. "My apologies, Mistress Baggins. I am Thorin Oakenshield."

Her eyes widened. 'The king?'

He looked at her thoughtfully, "King-in-exile, although not many aside from dwarves know my name."

She ignored the polite inquiry. It was none of his business how she knew his name. 'What brings you to my smial, your majesty?'

"I wish to hire you as a fourteenth person in my quest."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, 'In what capacity?'

He nodded, "Balin, give her the contract."

She was reading over the contract when movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Looking up, she saw several dwarves apparently conversing amongst themselves using some sort of sign language. Iglishmek, her brain whispered with an echo of her father's baritone rumble. Coming to a sudden decision, she stood up and set aside the contract. Catching Thorin and Balin's eye, she quickly wrote, 'I'll do it. But I want to amend the contract first.'

The skin around Thorin's eyes tightened, "If you want a larger share of the treasure, I'm afraid."

She waved that away sharply. 'I want to learn the hand language.'

Thorin immediately shook his head, "Khuzdul is sacred to the dwarves."

'I don't want to learn Khuzdul. Mute, remember? It wouldn't do me any good. I want to learn the hand language.'

Balin broke in, "Are you sure you don't want to take more time to read over the contract first? It's not something to be taken lightly, facing a dragon. No one will fault you if you decide against it."

Carefully hiding her surprise over the fact that they wanted her to face a dragon, she shook her head. 'Include a clause that you will teach me the language and I'll move heaven and earth to do what needs to be done.'

Balin and Thorin exchanged looks, puzzled by her vehemence. Thorin asked, "Why is it so important that you learn this language?"

Clenching her fists, she took a few deep breaths to center herself. Her hand shook slightly when she wrote, but it was still legible. 'That you even ask shows that you don't truly understand.' She nodded at Bifur. 'He can tell you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to live in a world where you can't communicate? Where you have to write out everything and how few people have the patience to deal with that very long? Learning that language will open my world again. I won't be forever tied to a pen and piece of paper. To me, that language means freedom.'

"But only dwarves know the language."

'Then I shall talk to dwarves! I just want to be heard. Do you know how hard it is to live in a world where you can't express yourself? I am tired of being trapped in my head and shackled to writing utensils. Even if I should die by Smaug, then at least I will have fully lived for a short time.'

Thorin studied her closely, then abruptly ordered Balin, "Amend the contract so that in addition to the aforementioned terms, Billa Baggins shall learn iglishmek in order to better fulfill her role as company burglar."

Balin sighed, "All right, lass. If you're sure."

She nodded sharply and he sighed again. "All right. If you could show me to your study, we can amend this quickly and then you can sign it." 

Bowing to Thorin, she motioned for Balin to follow her.

* * *

As soon as they were gone, Thorin turned to Gandalf and murmured, "I do not like this."

The wizard hummed contemplatively and said, "Understood."

"I cannot guarantee her safety. It is madness to take a lass on a quest like this, especially one that cannot speak."

"I understand, but do not dismiss her quite yet. Hobbits are surprising creatures. You can study them for a hundred years and they will still find ways to surprise you."

"If I did not need her so badly, I would walk away now."

Gandalf blew a smoke ring, "Ah, but you do need her. Remember, you're the one that tasked me with finding a fourteenth member of the company. And I have found you one in Mistress Billa Baggins."

Billa and Balin chose that moment to return, effectively ending their conversation. Thorin carefully read over the amendment before signing it and passing the quill to Balin. Balin sighed but dutifully signed as witness. Billa signed last with a flourish and a smile before carefully handing the contract back to Balin.

Business concluded, the dwarves started pulling out their instruments. Knowing that Thorin was less than pleased at her inclusion, so she tucked herself in an inconspicuous corner and listened to their merry music. Her eyes were drooping and the hour late when Thorin finally joined in the singing. The longing in their voices as they sang of their lost home made her heart ache, even as she felt herself drifting off. The last thing she remembered was strong arms lifting her and carrying her gently to bed. Then she knew no more.


	2. Leaving the Shire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking"
> 
> 'Writing/signing'
> 
> Warning: Brief mention of assault

The sun had barely crested the horizon when Billa woke. Stretching, she wondered idly why she was still dressed. It took a minute to remember what had happened the night before. She all but bounced out of bed. She was finally getting out of the Shire. Which reminded her. Sitting at the desk, she quickly divided her belongings between Prim and the Gamgees, then wrote the exact same thing a second time. She apologized silently to her adoptive father, but she thought that he would've just wanted her to be happy. The Shire wasn't home anymore and hadn't been for a long time. Maybe, after this insane quest was over and she survived, she could travel and see more of the world.

She packed lightly, only taking the most necessary things. Maybe someday, she could come back and claim a few belongings, but in the end, they were just things. She hesitated before taking the daggers her father had crafted for her. They were a little small for her, having been crafted before she had finished growing, but would still do in a pinch. She also tucked her childhood sling in the pack as well. With a little bit of practice, she could surely regain her skill and help put fresh meat in the cooking pot. Other than a few changes of clothes and some writing supplies, it would undoubtedly take time for her to learn iglishmek and she had to communicate until then, she left everything else behind. Tucking the two letters in the pack, she quickly headed to the kitchen and started whipping up a substantial breakfast. She made sure to use all the perishables up and quite a few of the preserved items. She'd debated for a while, but eventually added several jars of preserves along with traveling rations to her bag as well.

Drawn by the smell of cooking food, the dwarves quickly trickled in. Some of their manners were atrocious but she ignored it. She was getting out of the Shire and nothing was going to bring down her mood. 

A few hours later, she was forced to reassess her declaration. Lobelia was shrieking at her, she'd lost track a long time ago about exactly what. Her attire or company or any of a dozen other myriad things. Having already delivered her letters to their intended recipients as well as the key and knowing that she was never going to return, she abruptly decided that she had enough.

Pulling out her notebook, she wrote, 'Shut up.'

Lobelia's mouth clicked shut it surprise. She recovered a moment later and started to bluster, but Billa knew that she had managed to rattle the hobbit harridan.

Mounting up, she held up a message that simply said, 'Goodbye Lobelia.'

Then she kicked the pony into motion and left her life in the Shire behind her, never looking back. Eventually Lobelia's indignant shrieks faded into the distance and Billa felt the tenseness in her shoulders easing and her mood rising again. Looking up at the bright blue sky, she grinned. It was a beautiful day and a new life was waiting for her. She just had to be brave enough to take it.

It was afternoon before any of the company approached her. Much to her surprise, it was the cheerful Bofur who dropped back to ride beside her. "Doing all right, lass?"

She nodded, offering him a small smile.

Checking absently behind them, a habit probably ingrained from years of traveling, he said, "So I heard that you wanted to learn iglishmek."

Her smile widened into a full blown grin and she nodded enthusiastically. 

"Technically, iglishmek is used by miners. Some of the terms won't make sense, but I'll start off with teaching ya the basics if you want."

Fishing out the notebook and almost dropping it in her excitement, she wrote, 'Please!!'

He chuckled, "All right, let's get started then."

By dinner time, she had picked up enough to start stringing together simple sentences. However, her fingers had started cramping, unused to the different motions and positions. Bofur directed her to Oin for a salve to help with the cramping. With a smile and a signed thank you, she did as he suggested. They were still within the Shire's boundaries when they set up camp and Billa was reminded of the rambles that she and her parents had taken when she was a faunt. Sleeping outdoors had always seemed like such an adventure. 

While she knew that conditions would likely be rougher once they left the Shire, but she decided to just enjoy it and take it one day at a time. Wood was easily gathered and a fire lit. Billa foraged and quickly returned with a feast of mushrooms, nuts, and berries, which she gave to Bombur. The ginger dwarf was delighted and quickly started going on about all the things that he could make with them. Pleased that he was happy, she quickly slipped away and fetched several buckets of water from the stream for both Bombur's cooking and all of the ponies. The princes kept trying to sneak up on her, but a blind hobbit made less noise, so she avoided them easily.

She laughed silently when Kili tried to pounce on her and ended up in the stream himself for his troubles. His brother was absolutely no help, laughing uproariously at the half drowned dwarf prince. He saluted her cheekily before finally going and fishing out the sodden dwarf. When she going back to the camp, Dwalin questioned her as to what the ruckus was and she shrugged, signing briefly two and then realizing that she didn't know the sign for princes or how to spell their names.

Dwalin seemed to understand however and sighed, "The lads again, huh? Up to their usual tricks no doubt."

She grinned up at him and he grinned back. He said, "Good job. They're good lads but they can be right pains when they want to be. If they bother you too much, just let me know and I'll have a talk with them."

Pleased that she could actually communicate, she signed thank you.

Dwalin eyed her, "You seem to be picking that up quickly."

She held up her hand and made a back and forth motion. 

He chuckled, "Trust me lass, you're picking it up quick. Now off with ye. Just because we took it easy today doesn't mean that we always will. Today was just for you to get used to the pony. You did fairly well for someone who's obviously never ridden before."

Flushing with pleasure, she nodded and moved back over by the fire. She'd been sitting for just a moment when Ori sat down next to her. "Evening, Miss Billa."

She nodded hello, feeling fully relaxed for the first time since she didn't know when.

He asked shyly, "Would you mind telling me what you brought Bombur tonight. I like to write down as much about local cultures and areas as I can."

Pulling out her notebooks, she resigned herself to writing a lot. 'Sure, but understand that it won't be of much use to anybody. The Shire can be tricky for anyone who isn't a hobbit or has lived here for a long time to navigate.'

His curiosity obviously piqued, he pulled out his own notebook. "And why is that, do you know?"

She shrugged, 'That's just how it is. I have no idea why, but my da told me that it is different in other places. What about where you live?'

"Ered Luin? It's not like this at all. It's a mountain settlement, but it has nothing on it like Erebor was supposed to be like. The mountains are just too shallow and doesn't produce the quality of ore that we truly need to create like they did."

'So Erebor is a large mountain?'

"It is said that it's so tall that it's peak is always wreathed in clouds. Erebor is so tall that you can see it from weeks away, it looks like it's close, but you keep walking and it never appear to move. It takes weeks of walking before Erebor starts to increase in size as you get closer. And when you stand at the base, I imagine that it makes you feel like what it means to be an ant."

Her eyes wide, she wrote, 'Really?'

"Truly. The accounts are consistent in their reports of that. However, I suppose that we shall find out for ourselves."

She smiled at him and decided to change the subject, not wanting to think of the end of the journey. 'So, the mushroom that I brought back was .....'

They talked about all the various plants found in the area until Bombur called them for dinner. The smells coming from the cook pot were truly mouthwatering and she was glad that the dwarf was the cook for the journey. If it had been left to a few of the others, she suspected that they would've starved before they were even a week into the journey. As it was, she definitely did not trust either of the princes not to try to do something to her food if she left it unattended for even a minute.

However, their antics (And Kili's dunking) seemed to have worn them out. They settled down readily enough, especially when Thorin gave them second watch. She could've told him that a watch was not necessary in the Shire, but it seemed like he was already regretting her presence, so she kept her mouth shut, figuratively speaking.

As she expected, the night passed uneventfully, the only commotion happening when a curious bat swooped in right at the same time as Kili decided to stand up, resulting in the bat getting tangled in the archer's hair. The poor bat would probably be traumatized for life with Kili not far behind. Although she hadn't appreciated his attempt at dunking her earlier, she had taken pity on him and helped him untangle the poor bat. All of the dwarves had been laughing too hard to assist him, even Thorin. Once she had gotten the bat set free, Kili had mumbled thank you and slunk back over to his watch spot to sulk for the rest of his watch.

Rolling her eyes at their ridiculousness, it was only a tiny bat after all, she went back to sleep.

When she woke the next morning, she felt totally refreshed, like she had the best night's sleep since she could remember. Stretching, she felt her spine pop and grinned. It proved to her that she really had left everything behind. Well, that and the dew that covered her sleeping roll. Unable to stop smiling, she quickly rose and got ready for the day. Humming, she practically danced through her chores.

Most of the dwarves were surly, but she left them alone. Most days she found mornings intolerable, but she just couldn't be grouchy, she had finally escaped her prison. The only one that was as awake as she was was Kili. He'd been embarrassed at first, but she'd managed to draw him out of his shell by a combination of writing and signing tales of what her cousins got up to at times. She had a feeling that he was a naturally cheerful dwarf and would make a good ally. He had a mischievous streak a mile wide though as he taught her some signs that were not fit for polite company.

She'd fussed at him, but tucked the knowledge away anyway, one never knew what might come in handy. Before she knew it, it was time to head out and she was back in the saddle. She grimaced as her muscles protested, but she pushed it away. Her body would adjust, given time, and it was no use complaining.

Fili and Kili had decided to ride by her that morning and they chattered the whole time. They taught her a few words, but usually their hands were moving so fast that she couldn't keep up. Finally around midday, she had enough, her ears positively ringing. She waited until Bifur looked back and discreetly signed, 'Help.'

Bifur laughed but obligingly dropped back and shooed off the princes. She signed gratefully, 'Thank you.'

He signed something back, but went too fast and she only caught a couple of words. She signed carefully, 'Slower, please. Just learning.'

He beamed at her and did as she asked. Their conversation was halting and they had to call Bofur over a couple of times to translate, but they managed to make it work.

It was mid afternoon when Oin made them stop. "Lassie, if you don't rest your fingers, they'll fall off before ye get a chance to learn it all. Pace yerself."

She giggled and shrugged at Bifur. Bifur grumbled but nodded. He then beamed at her and patted her on the head before rejoining Bofur. Dwalin joined her and they rode in companionable silence. Billa found herself taking in the countryside. While she was happy to be leaving, that didn't mean that she wouldn't miss the Shire. It was some of the prettiest land around, at least her da always said so.

However, she was also half dwarf, so maybe the mountain would call her just as strongly? It was an interesting theory, one that she was eager to test out. A sour thought intruded. Maybe she was just half and would never fully belong in either world. She sighed and put the thought aside. It was no use borrowing trouble, as her mother always said.

It wasn't until the sun was reaching for the horizon when she realized where they were heading. Feeling the color drain from her face, she pulled her pony to a stop. The rest of the dwarves rode on, but she had no voice to stop them. However, Bifur quickly noticed that she had fallen behind and called out something in Khuzdul. The dwarves pulled up, grumbling over having to stop before reaching Bree and an inn. They motioned for her to catch up, but she shook her head.

Seeing that she wasn't budging, Dwalin separated himself from the group and rode back to her side. "C'mon, lass. Yer holding up the group."

Making her hands release their white knuckled grip on the reins with great effort, she shakily raised her hands and signed, 'We're headed for Bree?'

He nodded impatiently, "Aye, lass. It's our last chance for beds and some ale for some time."

Feeling lightheaded, she signed, 'Thank you, but no. I'll camp out here and rejoin you in the morning. I'll be fine, thank you. Enjoy your stay.'

He studied her, taking in her bone white face and the strain, her trembling hands, and undoubtedly the fear in her eyes. His impatience fell away and he became focused. "What are you not telling me?"

Swallowing hard, she fished out her pad, the newly learned words of iglishmek fleeing from her brain. She quickly wrote, 'Nothing, I just prefer to camp under the stars in the fresh air.'

Thorin bellowed something, but Dwalin held up his fist and the king fell silent. "What happened in Bree, Billa? What causes such fear in your eyes? And don't lie to me and trust me, I will know if you lie."

She wrote bitterly, 'You're not going to let this go, are you?' 

He shook his head. "I am a guardian, Billa. I will guard ye to the best of my ability, but I need to know what I am guarding ye against. I canna fight shadows if I dinna know which shadows to fight."

She was shaking so hard that she dropped the pen. He dismounted and carefully picked it up. Stroking the neck of her pony to calm it, although it was a docile beast and happy to just stand there, he held it out and waited patiently for her to take it.

Reminding herself that she had sworn not to let them win, she reached out and gingerly took it. Forcing her hand to be steady enough to write, she carefully put words on the page. It took her a few minutes but he waited patiently, warning the other dwarves away when they would've approached them. Finally, she handed over the pad to him and brushed away a stray tear.

It read:

Ten years ago, my cousins thought that I was spending too much time alone and decided to take me to Bree while they got some metal work done. I didn't really protest because I was tired of being cooped up and I was happy that they wanted to spend time with me. The trip went well and we arrived at Bree about mid afternoon. While my cousins went to barter for what they needed, I roamed the market.

Here the lines became jagged but were still legible.

They must have noticed that I couldn't speak, probably when I wrote a note for a few of the stall keepers to inquire about a few odds and ends. I was moving from one end to the other. I was enjoying myself and not paying as much attention to my surroundings as I should have. I walked past an alley and that was when they grabbed me. Four men. They easily snatched me up and dragged me off into that stinking dark alley. They were, they were. I can't write it. My gown was ripped and their hands were all over me and I COULDN'T EVEN cry for help. The only thing that saved me was a guard patrol decided to take the alley as a short cut. They later told my cousin that they never go down that way, but their shift was almost over and they were eager to get back to the guardhouse. The men took off and I was saved, but I haven't been back since. It's too dangerous and they've never caught the men who tried to.

Dwalin's expression turned furious and she cringed. However, he gently handed her her notebook before stomping over to where the other dwarves were gathered. There was a swift spate of Khuzdul and several of the dwarves seemed to grip their weapons. Finally Dwalin made his way back over, with Thorin right behind him. He dismounted and moved over to where he could hold the bridle of Billa's pony. He looked up at her and his sapphire eyes were grave. "It pains me deeply to hear of the trials that you have gone through. It is a sorrow that our people share, especially in the chaotic years of wandering after Smaug came. But know this, you are a member of my company and no one will ever lay a finger on you again without your permission. My dwarves are tired and far from home and they would appreciate a hearth and bed, but if you decide that you would prefer to camp outside of Bree, we will stay with you. The choice is entirely up to you."

She took a deep breath, her heartbeat slowing finally, 'Why would you do that for me? I am the least of your company.'

Thorin sighed, "The company is equals, there is not a least and most. And you're not a dwarf, yes, but you signed on and that puts you under my protection. I am starting to wonder about your people, but to dwarves, females are treasured and to be protected but not stifled. We are honored to have you amongst us. What was done to you was foul and a crime. We will not take your control away for a second time."

Billa had to look away, blinking rapidly. Taking a deep breath, she looked back and signed tentatively, 'You won't leave me alone?'

Thorin nodded, "At least one member of the company will be with you at all times."

'How long will our stop here be?'

"Just overnight. Long enough to rest and get some supplies."

Her limited vocabulary failing her, she quickly scribbled a note and held it up with a crooked smile, 'I signed up to face a dragon for you, I guess I can trust your word on this matter.'

He nodded gravely, "I thank you for your trust. Dwalin will stay with you for now, if you have no objections."

She signed, 'Why would I object?'

Dwalin rumbled, "I know that my temper is not a pretty sight and I was angry."

She smiled at him, 'I know that I flinched a little. But you see, I thought that you were angry at me for holding things up. Knowing that you were angry on my behalf? That makes me feel safe. Ride with me?'

Dwalin softened and inclined his head, "It would be my honor, lass."

He quickly mounted and nudged his pony closer to Billa's, but not so close that she felt confined or crowded. To her surprise, he called Ori up and had him take up position on her other side. When she glanced questioningly at the young scribe, he offered her a grin. "Me and my brothers are strong. Nori will make sure that nothing sneaks up on us and Dwalin and I will make sure that nobody approaches you that you don't want. You're safe with us, on our honor."

When they actually reached Bree, the entire company closed ranks around her so that she only caught glimpses of the town around them. That actually suited her just fine and she felt the tension that she had been feeling since she had realized where the were going start to ease slightly. In next to no time, they reached an inn and headed inside, Fili and Kili staying back to take care of the horses. It wasn't until they were actually inside the inn that she realized that Nori had slipped away at some point as well, but dismissed it as unimportant.

While Balin and Thorin haggled with the innkeeper, Bofur and Ori kept her mind occupied and kept her from spiraling into a panic attack. However, she wasn't going to tell them how grateful she was because they were being a bit twerpy at the same time as well, pulling her leg with outrageous stories. At one point, she caught Bifur rolling his eyes at their antics and grumbling and she had to bite back a giggle. And before she knew it, she was escorted up to her room that she would be sharing with Gandalf. Dwalin nodded and informed her gruffly that he would be back in time to fetch her for supper.

She signed easily that whenever was fine, that she trusted them. This seemed to ease the lines in his face a bit, but his expression was still serious as he nodded and turned away, clomping down the stairs. Billa shut the door firmly and latched it, Gandalf had told her that he could open it but no one else would be able to, and then stretched out on the bed. The excitement and stress of the past few days finally caught up to her and she was asleep before she realized it.

She didn't know how long she slept, but a insistent hammering sound finally managed to draw her from her slumber. Climbing to her feet, she stumbled blearily to the door. Leaning against it, she went to speak and abruptly remembered that she couldn't. Becoming more alert as frustration ran through her, she pounded back on the door. This caused whoever was on the other side to pause before she heard Dwalin growl, "Billa, open the door."

Satisfied that it was indeed Dwalin on the other side, no one could growl quite like the gruff dwarf, she unlatched the door and opened it. His scowl was furious but abruptly disappeared when he took in her sleep ridden appearance. He sighed, "Sorry, lass. Didn't realize that you were sleeping. Thought that something had happened to you."

She yawned and leaned against the door frame. She sleepily signed, 'I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just going to rest for a bit. Sorry that I worried you.'

He eyed her curiously, "You sure are picking up iglishmek fast."

She almost told him that her adad had taught her when she was younger and it was just a matter of remembering most of it, but bit her tongue just in time, substituting a shrug instead. He seemed to accept her non answer. "Dinner's being served, lass. So it's up to you, you can either come and eat or you can get some more sleep and I'll make your excuses."

Her stomach chose that moment to speak up and she offered him a rueful grin. He let out a deep belly laugh at that and motioned for her to join him. She moved out into the hallway and he fell into step with her. Feeling more alert, she asked, 'Did you find everything that the company needed?'

He nodded, "Aye, it's a good thing that we stopped because we were running low on a few things. But we were able to find everything that we needed, so we should be able to move out bright and early in the morning."

Relief swept through her at the news and she grinned up at him. They reached the common room right at that moment and she shrank closer to him as the noise washed over her. She immediately tried to mask it but he shook his head and moved half a step closer. "No worries, lass. Our company is over there in the corner where it's quieter, well, quiet is relative with those noisy Durin brats."

She hastily smothered at chuckle at Dwalin's description of the princes. It was true that those two were much more verbose than most of the other dwarves, constantly chattering with each other and whomever was closest. Kili was worse than Fili, the older prince was occasionally serious and watchful, but Kili reminded her of nothing so much as an overgrown puppy.

She allowed him to usher over to where the dwarves were seated. When they arrived, there was a general shuffle as they moved around to give her a space next to the wall. She took the seat gratefully, relieved to be in a more defensible position. She knew that she should be upset thinking that the dwarves believed her weak, but she was enough off kilter that the extra care was appreciated. A bowl of stew was shoved towards her and she took it gratefully, inhaling it quickly to quiet her stomach's grumbling.

The more ale they got into them, the more boisterous the dwarves got. After being alone in a quiet house for much too long, the noise was rather overwhelming. When they began yet another drinking song, she slipped under the table and inched her way out from underneath, carefully avoiding dwarven boots as they stomped and kept time. She finally reached the other side and popped up, inhaling gratefully. To her surprise, Ori offered her a hand up. She took it and he gave her a shy smile, pulling her easily to her feet. 

He bent close to her so she could her better and said, "Ready to turn in?"

She nodded cautiously. His smile widened, "Good, me too. I was looking for an excuse to turn in. May I walk you to your room?"

Bella nodded thankfully and they quickly made their way from the common room. When they reached the relative quiet of the stairs, Ori spoke up again, "Are you all right, you looked rather overwhelmed."

Her fingers were tired but she managed to sign clearly, 'I've lived alone for many years. All of the noise and people was rather overwhelming. I'm all right, but I really would like some sleep.'

He offered her a gallant bow, "Then your wish is my command. This way."

He accompanied her to her room and made sure that she was safely inside, bidding her goodnight quietly. She nodded and offered him a small smile before shutting the door. It wasn't until after she'd firmly latched it that she heard his footsteps retreating down the hall. Yawning, she stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on it. Her last thought was that she'd never would've guessed that she'd ever feel safe enough again in Bree to sleep, but the company made her feel safe and she trusted them to keep her safe. It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praying for strength, hope, and healing. We are strong together!


	3. The Trouble with Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit tricky for me to write. Enjoy!

Billa woke the next morning, more refreshed than she could remember being in a long time. Gandalf was stretched out on the other bed, snoring softly and she had to smother a giggle over the way that he was just sprawled on the bed. Evidently he'd been drinking too much with the dwarves and passed out as soon as he laid down. Taking care not to wake him, she dressed and slipped out of the room, going in search of breakfast. She'd been in The Prancing Pony inn before and she knew that it was one of the safest inns in all of Bree.

To her surprise, there were already dwarves in the common rooms, the Ri brothers. She hesitated, uncertain if they'd want a stranger at what was clearly a family breakfast, but Nori saw her and calmly waved her over. She joined them, startled when Nori slid out of his seat so she could take the seat further into the booth where she would be protected. Swallowing hard, it had been a long time since anyone had protected her and her adad had been gone for so long that she'd forgotten the unconscious care that dwarves took care of females, she nodded her thanks and slid into the booth.

Nori sat back down and Billa hesitantly signed good morning, worried that she didn't have it quite right. But the three Ri's just nodded back at her and she felt a tiny tense part of her relax slightly. Ori just offered her a small smile before bending back over the journal that he was writing in, absently eating with his other hand while he worked. Dori just rolled his eyes and left him in peace, filling a plate and pushing it over in front of Billa. Taken off guard again, Billa hesitantly started eating, not knowing what to say to these virtual strangers.

Dori surprisingly broke the ice, "Did you sleep well, Mistress Baggins?"

Billa nodded, a little bit of her good cheer resurfacing, 'I didn't think that I could sleep in Bree. However, I slept deeply and well, I knew that the company would watch out for me. My thanks."

Dori and Nori locked eyes and seemed to be having a furious, silent exchange. Nori seemed to win as Dori scowled and nodded before looking down at his plate. Billa was fascinated by the family dynamics but quickly looked away when they turned their attention back onto her. Nori sighed, adding another roll to her plate. "Sorry lass, my brother and I are having a bit of a disagreement. Dori wants to protect you and I can't fault him for that. However, I feel that you would be better off knowing the truth. I'll leave it up to you. It's about what happened last time you were in Bree. If you want to just forget it ever happened, I won't speak another second on it, my word of honor."

She hesitated, not really sure that she wanted to know the truth but tired of living with the weight of the incident hanging over her. Hedging for time, she signed slowly, making sure that every sign was precise, 'And how would you know anything about the incident?'

Dori nudged Ori to keep eating when the scribe seemed to forget what he was doing, focused entirely on what he was writing. The mithril haired dwarf sighed, "Although Nori is at times involved in less than savory activities, his ability to gather information is second to none."

Nori offered her a sharp grin, "I'm a thief, lass. No need to pretty it up with fancy words. And I'm a good one at that!"

Sensing an old wound with a sharp edge of anger, something that she was all too familiar with, and not wanting to let it fester between brothers who seemed to truly care for each other, she signed cheekily, 'Hmm, doubtful. Why would Thorin need to hire me if that were the case?' She offered him a mock sympathetic glance, 'It's probably the boots. Hard to snaffle something when everyone can hear you coming from a mile away.'

Nori stared at her incredulously before roaring with laughter. It took a minute for him to compose himself and his eyes were much lighter when he managed to regain control. He told her, laughter still underlying his words, "Oh, I like you. You have real potential. Interested in being my apprentice?"

Not willing to decide until she knew all of them better, she shrugged noncommittally. She abruptly decided that she wanted to know what had happened, so she could move past it for once and for all. Turning and looking at Nori seriously, she signed, 'Tell me.'

Nori sobered as well, taking a deep breath before he spoke. "The ones that attacked ye are dead." Seeing her uncertain expression, he shook his head no kindly. "No, I'm not the one that killed them either, although I'd've been tempted if that scum had still been breathing. No, they were killed in a bar fight that broke out a few years after your last trip to Bree. During the fight, someone knocked over a lantern and the place burnt to the ground with several of the brawlers still trapped inside. However, since the lot were vicious, useless, drunken sots, it wasn't that great of a tragedy."

Billa froze, taking a minute to process that she'd truly heard what she'd thought she had. Finally, she signed shakily, 'You're sure?'

He nodded and said gently, "Certain as can be, there's no doubt about it. You'll never have to worry about them again, lass."

She offered him a grin that was as shaky as her hands had been, her relief written plain on her face for anyone to see. 'Thank you for finding out for me. I'll rest easier, knowing.' She turned towards Dori, her smile slightly stronger, 'And thank you for trying to protect me. It's nice to have someone look out for me.'

Dori just nodded, his demeanor softening, "You needn't worry about that any more, Mistress Baggins. You're one of us now and we take care of our own."

Knowing that this was only true until she finished up her contract, she nonetheless nodded before turning her attention back to her breakfast and digging in heartily. Thorin had been keeping the pace slow so she could get accustomed to traveling, but she had no doubt that he was wanting to make up for wasted time. They'd undoubtedly be moving swifter from this point on, so she would need all the strength that she could get.

* * *

Their departure from Bree was as unremarkable as their entrance. Bree was, after all, a trade town and used to the comings and goings of odd groups of folk. Billa was glad to see the last of it though, too many complicated emotions tied up with town and its inhabitants. Billa rode in the middle of the group, locked away in her own thoughts. That was, at least, until the two princes started their daily antics and she was drawn back to the present as they went dashing by, followed moments later by an irate Ori.

Rolling her eyes, she nudged her pony forward until she was riding beside Bofur and looked at him with hopeful eyes. He laughed and nodded, immediately launching into the next series of signs that he thought she should know. Bifur rode just ahead of them and made several remarks throughout the morning that Bofur just shrugged off good naturedly. At one point, Bifur dropped back beside them and the two dwarves fiercely debated the exact meaning of one of the signs. It made her chuckle inwardly, even as it made her miss her adad with a longing ache. He loved to debate certain subjects, would be fierce enough one moment that one would think that he was moments away from coming to blows before laughing heartily the next moment, either victorious or conceding defeat.

Still the day passed easily enough in good companionship. That evening after camp was set up, Dwalin drew her aside and offered to teach her to defend herself. She jumped on the offer eagerly, never wanting to be helpless again. He decided to start with teaching her hand to hand instead of adding a weapon to the mix, although he added absently once she was a little bit further along, they'd start testing her out to see what weapon suited her as well. His casual acceptance that she'd do well enough to be entrusted with a weapon warmed her heart.

Although Dwalin really put her through her paces so he could get an accurate baseline of what her strengths and weaknesses were, she could tell that he was going easy on her. Collapsing into her bedroll, she gave a contented sigh. Leaving the Shire was one of the best decisions that she had ever made.

* * *

A few weeks later, she was feeling a lot more put out. It had been raining for three solid days and she was done. She had been enjoying the ease of communicating freely with others and the rain had locked her once more in her own silent world. The rain was too heavy and everyone's hoods were up for iglishmek to be a possibility and it was much too wet to even try writing anything. At least the others could speak, but they mainly stayed huddled in their cloaks, their moods dour from the rain.

So when they stopped for the night and Gandalf went storming off into the grey misty twilight, Billa almost went with him. If she was going to be totally isolated anyway, why should she have to deal with short tempered dwarves as well. However, the thought of stumbling around in the wet and dark was unappealing, so she finally decided to stay with the company.

They'd managed to find the burned-out shell of a farm house, a couple of the walls still standing enough to shelter them from the weather. When Gloin actually managed to get a fire going, Billa almost hugged him. The thought of having a warm meal and being warm from a fire for at least a little while was a heavenly idea. She helped Bombur assemble the meal and then she sat and dozed near the fire while the meal cooked.

The spirit of the dwarves had improved with the promise of a hot meal and they good naturedly left her in peace. It was Bofur that nudged her back to full awareness, holding out two full bowls to her, "If ye would take these to the lads? Then you can come back and be done for the night."

She yawned and then offered him a half smile, taking the bowls and setting off to find the two princes where they were supposed to be guarding the ponies. She nearly sighed when she saw them huddled together, staring intensely off into the dark. She kicked Kili lightly to gain his attention and couldn't hide her grin at the way he yelped and whirled to face her.

Letting his hand drop away from his knife, he growled, "Billa, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Can't you ever make some noise or something?"

She rolled her eyes and held up the bowls that she was carrying so that they could see them clearly. Looking guilty, the two princes took the bowls and immediately started eating, seeming to want her to leave and go back to the camp. She thought wistfully of the campfire and her own dinner waiting for her, but her instincts were screaming at her that something was wrong. She signed wearily, 'What's wrong?'

Fili tried to pull the regal crown prince air off as he said lightly, "Why would you think that something's wrong?"

She just raised an eyebrow. Neither she nor the princes were idiots and this situation was clearly screaming that something was wrong. Both Fili and Kili shrugged and sighed. Fili offered her a half smile, "It was worth a try at least."

Tapping her foot impatiently, she made the spill it gesture. Kili admitted, "We have a bit of a problem. When we first picketed the ponies, there were fourteen. Now there are only twelve ponies."

She shot them a scowl and then whirled to face the ponies. After a quick count, twice just to be sure, she found that there were indeed only twelve ponies. Looking closer, she saw that Daisy and Bungo were missing. She had to swallow a growl, how in the world had the brothers missed two ponies disappearing. Then something large moved through the trees and she fell hard on her rear as a troll passed by oblivious to their presence, a pony tucked under each arm.

She scrambled to her feet, staring incredulously after it. How in the world had they missed a TROLL taking the ponies? And how had the troll missed the princes? Knowing how much the princes loved to wrestle, she knew how they'd likely missed it, but the fact that the troll missed them argued that it was either not very observant or not very bright.

She turned back and stared fiercely at Fili and Kili. Both of their faces were worried and Kili muttered, "Thorin's going to kill us."

Against her will, her anger softened slightly. Even if they had been keeping perfect watch, there wasn't much that two dwarves could do against a troll. Sighing, she looked around, trying to figure out a way to salvage the situation. A glimmer of light through the trees caught her attention and she focused on it for a moment, an insane plan forming in her mind. She knew logically that they should go inform the others what had happened, but having dealt with the ill humor of the company for the last few days and knowing the stress that Thorin was under, she was reluctant to draw his ire down on their heads.

Turning back to the brothers, she signed sharply, 'There's a fire through the trees there. I'm going to scout and find out exactly what the situation is. You stay here and stay out of trouble. The last thing I want to do is have to tell your uncle that one of you got killed by a troll. I'll be back as soon as I can.'

Fili looked worried, 'It's not right, to send a lady into danger.'

Rolling her eyes, she signed, her movements fierce and choppy, 'But I'm not just a lady, I'm a burglar. You hired me to steal from a dragon. Think of this as on-the-job training. Now stay here, stay quiet, and make sure that no more ponies go missing until I can come back.'

Not bothering to give them another chance to argue with her, she slipped through the trees towards the fire that she saw. It was closer than she'd thought and the company would collectively be having kittens if they knew how close danger was while they rested, unawares. However, if she could somehow spot a weakness or even manage to burgle the ponies back, then the dwarves would be able to continue on in their blissful ignorance.

She was almost to the edge of the clearing when one spoke, well, complained, their voice sounding like stones crashing against each other to her sensitive ears. That's when she also had the unfortunate discovery of had happened to the owners of the house whose ruins they were currently camping in. And it hadn't been a pleasant fate by any reckoning.

Seeing the ponies corralled in a rough pen on the far side of the clearing and apparently not being watched by any of the three trolls, she thought over her options. While the company was undoubtedly full of fierce fighters, it would probably take at least five dwarves to a troll to successful distract and take them down. Although the company might just be able to do it, the odds wouldn't be in their favor and she didn't want to risk injury with still so much to go on their journey. She could try to sneak in and drug their food. But the odds were that the ponies were the food and they couldn't afford to lose the ponies out here in the middle of nowhere, not when they had most of Arda still to cross yet.

Irritation rolled over her as she contemplated and discarded several more plans. As it stood, their best chance of recovering their mounts was for her to try and steal them back and sneak away while none of them were paying attention, and then rouse the company and ride like crazy to get away from the trolls before there could be a fight. She knew that the dwarves would be loath to pass up a good fight, but thought that Thorin would be sensible about the entire thing, overarching quest goals and all that. So praying to both Mahal and Yavanna for protection, she started stealthily making her way around the edge of the camp, using every natural camouflage trick that she knew to remain undetected.

However, she had made one slight miscalculation in her planning that would prove to be her downfall. She forgot that ponies are by nature, prey animals, whereas trolls are most definitely predators. When the ponies saw one of their protectors, a.k.a Billa, they set up a fuss, drawing the trolls attention. Before she could either shush them or hide, she was grabbed up in a meaty paw, the breath being squeezed from her very lungs.

One of the trolls demanded to know what she was and she just stared at it wide eyed, wondering how in the world she was going to get out of this situation alive. When she didn't speak, it shook her rather roughly before demanding once again what she was. When she didn't reply, it shook her again. Feeling rattled, she wished that she could scowl to let them know her anger. The other two trolls were sniggering at the third and her plight. Knowing that she would be shaken to death if she didn't act fast, she slammed her fist on his hand several times to catch it's attention and when it finally focused it's piggy little eyes on her, she opened and closed her mouth several times, gesturing at her mouth to indicate that she couldn't speak.

It took the trolls several long moments to work out what she was saying before one said doubtfully, "I don' fink the lil squir'l can talk."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and she nodded firmly. The one who held her, the one had been cooking demanded, "Why can't yew talk? Wha's wron wi' yew?"

She just shrugged and he squeezed her tighter, causing her to let out a small groan. Before she could regain her breath or think of a way out of her current predicament, Kili charged out of the bushes and roared for them to drop her. Which they did. Right on top of him. This time she did allow herself to roll her eyes even as she scrambled to get off of him. Things then proceeded to go from bad to worse as the rest of the company charged out with drawn weapons, the clearing quickly devolving into a free-for-all.

Abandoning her last scrap of hope of getting away, she decided to settle for getting away with the least possible damage. Since the dwarves looked like they were having a grand time fighting the trolls, she decided to try and get the ponies away while everyone was distracted. They didn't need a troll landing on a pony and crushing it. Reaching the pen, she quickly sliced through the ropes with her little dagger, silently thanking her adad for crafting them so well. However, in freeing the ponies she had allowed herself to be distracted from the fighting, which proved to be a mistake.

The trolls captured her and she wanted to scream for them to keep fighting, but of course, she couldn't. friggin. speak! The dwarves were furious but obediently threw down their weapons and allowed themselves to be trussed up. Her mind raced as she tried to figure a way out of this predicament without any of them dying. Although she had dropped one of the daggers when the trolls had grabbed her, she still had her second one, although it was having some difficulty cutting through the heavy sack that the trolls had placed her in.

As she was working her way out, she overheard one mutter that they needed to move quickly so the sun wouldn't turn them into stone. It was that precise moment that the sack finally gave way and she was free. A plan, admittedly an insane one but a plan nonetheless, bloomed in her mind and she didn't waste any time second guessing herself. Wiggling out of the sack, she took advantage of the trolls’ distraction and darted over to where the others were piled and was relieved to see Bofur amongst them. She signed jerkily, 'Distract them.'

He muttered, "And how am I supposed to do that when I'm trussed up like a Christmas goose?"

She allowed her frustration to show on her face as her hands slashed through the air, 'Talk! About anything. Cooking, mining, whatever you have to! Just talk!'

Her time ran out and she dove behind Thorin as the trolls turned their attention to the pile of dwarves. Thankfully, Bofur chose that moment to push upright and start cheerfully chattering at the three trolls, successfully distracting them. Huffing a silent sigh, she started sawing at Thorin's bonds. He was probably their best bet of making it out of this alive. This was especially apparent when he cottoned onto her plan and kicked the other dwarves into agreeing with whatever nonsense it was that Bofur was spouting, thoroughly distracting the trolls.

Everyone was so distracted that neither the dwarves nor the trolls noticed Gandalf's appearance until he cracked a rock and allowed the early morning light to stream into the clearing. Billa had never been so relieved to see a sunrise in her life. She finished slicing through Thorin's bonds and freed him before taking a moment to sit and catch her breath. The dwarves were laughing and congratulating Bofur and she was more than happy to let him take all the credit.

Still, she couldn't rest for too long, there were still the ponies to round up before they strayed too far and their camp to break down so that they could get on the road, at least the rain had finally stopped. While the dwarves went in search of the troll hole, she cast about for her second dagger. Her adad had made them and she was not willing to lose it. To her surprise, it was Balin who found it and held it out for her

She accepted it gratefully, beaming up at him before checking it carefully for damage. He said curiously, "That dagger is dwarven made, lass, although I don't recognize the maker's mark. Still, they're a bit small for you."

She wasn't quite ready to share her heritage yet, although the company had seemed accepting of her so far. So she simply shrugged and signed, 'They were forged for me when I was young.'

Thankfully, Gandalf chose that moment to interrupt to her relief, giving her a small sword. She had to admit that it fit her hand much better as well as having more reach, so she reluctantly belted it on. She would have to see if Dwalin would be willing to move on to weaponry in her training yet or not. But, if it could tell when orcs or goblins about, it would come in handy regardless.

Sighing, she carefully resheathed her daggers, she'd better go and help round up the ponies if they were going to cover any ground at all today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am so, so sorry for taking so long to get around to updating this one. Hopefully I'll be able to update all of my fics more regularly in the future. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> Praying for health, happiness, and family.
> 
> We are strong together!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Praying for strength, health, hope, and healing. We are strong together!!


End file.
